Blind
by potterhard
Summary: Now in their last year of Hogwarts, they see each other regularly and find it hard not to notice each other. What happens when secrets get spilled out and when trouble spurs up?
1. Blind

**Blind**

Author's Note: This is my first ever Harry Potter fic never mind Draco/Harry fic. Draco/Harry are my ultimate favourite pairing, I never stop thinking about them. The reason it took me all this time to pluck up the courage to start writing about them was because I love them so much so I wanted the perfect idea for them but also because I have never thought about writing slash before so I have no experience in writing slash at all so I apologise in advice if this isn't as good as you expected.. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

**Warnings**: M rated. Please do not read if you can't take detailed sexual activity. LEMONS. This version excludes Dumbledore's death and Horcruxes.

SYNOPSIS: Over the summer, both Harry and Draco changed and is it for good or for worse? When they go back to Hogwarts, They both realise something different about each other. Harry is desperate to know what has changed. Draco acting like his normal self ignores Harry even though he secretly wants to know the difference of Harry. Now in their last year of Hogwarts, they see each other regularly and find it hard not to notice each other. What happens when secrets get spilled out and when trouble spurs up?

Big thank you to my wonderful beta - Half-Tongue - Becca.

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to JK Rowling. Oh how I am jealous of her.

-Blind-

The new autumn breeze was strong, making Harry's hair whip about his head. It didn't matter much, however, since Harry's hair already had a mind of its own and was messy all the time. The sudden rush of cold reminded Harry that he had taken the summer for granted. Now summer was at his fingertips, slowly slipping away into fall. His hand went slowly to his scar which hadn't hurt the entire summer. He didn't feel relieved as he probably should, but couldn't help but feel anxious. Where was Voldemort? Was he planning something again for this year and would it involve Harry yet again? Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. The atmosphere around him seemed tense and he couldn't help but feel that the tentative peace he experienced over the summer and the gentle fall that greeted him at Hogwarts would soon be destroyed.

Though Harry would normally have been excited to go back to Hogwarts—which he considered his true home—he was not this year. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he realized that not only would he be leaving the safety and support of Hogwarts but he would also have to find a way to kill Voldemort himself—most likely without the help of his best friends. Harry had recently discovered something about himself. Or, more accurately, he had finally come to terms with a part of him that he had long ago locked away because he was too busy with Voldemort and too afraid of rejection to face it. Now that he knew he still had many questions that filled his head. Harry hadn't even talked to Ron and Hermione about it, but he had promised to tell them what had been bothering him today.

Harry's seventeenth birthday was fast approaching and the raven-haired boy did not look forward to it. It meant he was another year away from the blissful innocence of his childhood and closer to holding the fate of the world in his hands. What was there to celebrate? But of course his stay at the cosy Weasley home meant that they would throw him a celebration. They would try to surprise him and lavish him with gifts and food despite their hard-earned income and Harry would have to pretend to be happy. Harry loved the Weasleys, but they could be overwhelming to someone who was used to being alone.

A drop of rain splashed on his glasses. Harry looked up and saw that it was getting darker – darker than normal. He took of his slightly bent glasses and wiped the lenses with the end of his darkened sleeve. He could tell where it had been stitched back up with love. It had ripped when Harry, Ronald and the twins were playing a competitive game of Qudditch and Mrs. Weasley fixed it for him. He replaced his glasses back on his slightly crooked nose (never quite fixed from where Draco had stomped on it on the train at Hogwarts last year) and breathed in what was going to be one of his last breath of summer air before winter arrives.

Ginny's steps behind him pulled Harry from his musings. She stood next to him and put her hand out to join his. Harry's shivered inside. Ginny didn't repulse him but he just didn't like touching her anymore. However, he took her invitation and held her hand in his.

Ginny snuggled up closer to him. "Why are you standing out here alone, Harry? It's getting cold." Her warms breaths caused thin puffs of fog in the cool air. She squeezed his hand.

Harry kept his eyes on the sun as it slowly burned out on the horizon. "I like the peace and quiet, Ginny." He said, hoping she would take the hint. He knew he was being snappish—she was only trying to comfort him and be with him. But he wasn't ready to be pulled away from his brooding and Ginny's talking seemed to break the tranquillity of the land around him.

Ginny noticed the sharpness in Harry's voice. "Oh, I see." She mumbled with a hint of confusion. "You could have told me where you were going. I was worried something happened to you." Ginny was sincerely worried about the boy she loved. If anything happened to him, she did not know what she would have done. Harry was her prize. Her possession and if she lost him, she would have gone crazy. She loved him with all her heart even though she knew the feeling was not mutual.

"What did you think would have happened? Someone would have come here and took me away to Voldemort? No! That Voldemort would come here and kill me? I'm not that stupid Ginny! I know not to go too far from the house." Harry snapped harshly, so sick of being treated like an idiot and a child.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and kept her eyes averted down at newly cut lawn and a tingling of guilt ran through him.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I should not have shouted at you." The boy turned his head towards her. He swallowed his urge to walk away and instead put his fingers under her small, trembling chin. He turned her head against her will to meet his eyes and he smiled softy at her.

Ginny tried to smile back at him with glittering eyes where just a moment ago a tear had begun to grow. Harry had been acting like this towards her all summer and she knew there was a reason why but she just did not want to admit it as it was slowly breaking her heart. Ginny knew it was wrong to try and force Harry to love her back the same intense way she loved him but she couldn't stop herself even if she tried. There was just an aching hole in her heart.

Ginny gently whispered "I understand, I forgive you." She cupped Harry's face in her petite hands; she thought his perfect face fit just right in her palms like they were meant to be.

Harry saw her hands move to his face and as much as he wanted to move before they reached there but he simply couldn't. It was like his feet were glued to the grass.

"Erm…" Just for show, the raven-haired boy's body began to move. He appeared to be shivering but to Ginny, she knew he wanted to delay getting close to the girl "Oh it's getting a bit chilly, do you think we should go inside?"

Harry dropped his hands from underneath her perfectly shaped chin to his sides and Ginny mirrored him but she did it gracefully compared to the boy. This was one thing Harry saw in her, her grace. Everything she did was such beauty, the way she walked, the way she twisted her hair around her finger and defiantly the way she talked. Even though Ginny grew up being the only girl with six brothers, she was unaffected by the domination of men. Her grace was what Harry used to like and now just admired.

Ginny looked behind them to the Weasley house. She missed the old house and wished it never had been burnt to ashes. She never feels the love and care she had felt in the other house and she knew everyone felt like that.

Harry followed her eyes and could see in hers and the rest of the Weasleys that they missed their old home and Harry felt the weight of guilt settle heavier in his stomach. It was his fault the Weasleys had lost their home. If he hadn't been so stuck revenge against Bellatrix, just maybe the house of his friends would still be standing. He had known she was taunting him but he had taken the bait anyway.

Ginny began to walk back to the house but turned around when she noticed Harry wasn't following her. "Are you coming in Harry?" She asked curiously. After all _he_ was the one who was chilled.

Once again Harry clawed his way out of his musings and walked to Ginny's side. She put her damp, soft hand in his—a feeling he didn't particularly like or want.

"Yes, let's go in." Harry said with a sigh though he didn't feel like returning indoors.

The next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of Ron's snoring. It was early, maybe about six in the morning. The new sun peeked in from behind the old curtains into Harry's eyes. Today was the day he didn't want to come. The day he was regretting.

"Happy Birthday to me." Harry whispered softly. Ron stirred which caused Harry to freeze. He didn't want to wake Ron and start this birthday fiasco any earlier than it had to. Harry just wanted a quiet birthday and to go on like it was any other normal day.

Harry turned over to face the beige wall and dozed lightly. A sound startled him awake to see that he was surrounded by all of his friends.

Harry propped his body on his left hand and leaned back, fumbling for his glasses. As soon as everything came in to focus, the raven-haired boy groaned and plunged himself back down on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Hermoine and Ron shouted while Ginny said it more quietly. Ginny had perceived that Harry didn't want a lot of attention for this particular birthday.

Hermione was so full of delight that the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. Ron had the largest grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday, mate! Come on, get up!" Ron said while Hermione shook him.

Harry laughed while trying to get out of bed. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny standing out of the way and he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. He decided not to address the issue now and smiled up at the tallest of them.

"I'm up!" He stated while laughing. He yawned like he had never before making Hermione laugh. Harry began to wonder why he had been so against this day because so far it was the best he'd felt in a while.

Harry put on his tatty slippers and glanced up to his friends. Ron and Hermione knew it was time for them to leave him alone a moment. However Ginny … didn't.

Ron and Hermione walked closely together to the door smiling at Harry as they stepped out of the room – leaving Harry alone with her, alone with untrue love.

The red-headed girl had not moved at all since the boy awoke and just stared at him. Harry was certain that he could see a glint of lust in her eyes. Harry sat frozen like an ice sculpture, wanting to melt away.

The girl began to walk towards Harry, taking small steps at first.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She whispered to him, smiling softly. "I'm sorry about my stupid brother and Hermione. I told them that you would rather it be a quiet day but you know them, they wouldn't listen to me. No one listens to me anyway—only you, Harry." Harry couldn't seem to return her smile.

"Oh it's okay, Ginny. I don't mind as long as that's the only excitement today." He chuckled nervously, looking away from her.

There was a noise of springs as the bed dipped next to him. His head whipped around and almost hit Ginny who was leaning so close they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Ginny's breath forced Harry's hairs on his neck stand up though not in a good way.

"Ginny," Harry cleared his throat. "What are you doing here? I'm trying to change."

Harry jumped slightly when the redhead joined hands with him. "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you … privately." She whispered throatily.

"Oh, well, how nice of you." Harry leaned forward for a friendly hug. Ginny, however, thought Harry was making a move for something else and Ginny felt her heart flutter like it used to before Harry started to change—before he wasn't afraid to hold hands or to get intimate with her.

Hopeful, Ginny took the chance and went in for the kiss. Harry was shocked when he felt Ginny's hand locked in strands of his untamed hair. Her free arm was wrapped tightly around the boy's neck. Harry's eyes were wide open, and he struggled to get away from Ginny's tight grasp. Ginny's breaths against his lips were jagged and her hand was slowly crawling up under Harry's pyjama shirt. Harry shuddered and leaped away from Ginny, leaving her stunned and off-balance.

"Wh-what's wrong, Harry?" She whimpered, her eyes wide. Ginny wanted to cry her eyes out but knew she had to keep her image strong in front of Harry.

Harry leapt to his feet, grasping at straws for an explanation. "I'm sorry, Ginny but I feel like we are moving too fast." He lied. "I mean, it's my birthday and you decided to make a move on me?"

He wanted to just blurt out the truth but he knew it would break her heart all the more. Harry may not love Ginny the way she wants but he would never wish pain on her. Ginny placed her hands on her lap, one hand covering the other. She looked down at them and gently bit her bottom lip.

Harry turned his head towards the bare wall, unable to look at the girl. "I'm … sorry, I should have thought about that." She whispered. "I … just thought … that you would like to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being so stupid." Ginny was on the verge of crying. She stood up gracefully and ran out of the room, holding her hands to her face to dam her tears.

The smell of Ginny lingered around the room, and as Harry began to get changed, he couldn't help but think what he had done wrong. Should he have been more careful with what he had said or acted different? Should he have come out with the truth and spared Ginny the prolonged heartache and confusion? Should he chase her down and just tell her that he simply didn't like her that way anymore? That the love he thought was true was no longer there?

_It's not my fault, I'm not to blame. _He repeated in his head. It wasn't his fault that his affections weren't the same, and he knew that it was the silence in the room making him ask himself these questions, making himself feel guilty.

When Harry got downstairs, he was ambushed by Mrs. Weasley. She hugged and kissed him softly on his reddened cheek. Harry always would get embarrassed when Mrs. Weasley kissed him. It felt like a mother's kiss and Harry wished he had known the kisses of his own mother.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said once she let Harry out of her motherly hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." The raven-haired boy blushed. Mrs. Weasley had that effect on him. He saw her as the perfect image of a mother.

"My dear, I'm sure I've told you plenty of times to call me Molly." She reprimanded. "Now, everyone is in the living room waiting for you."

"Oh, waiting for me?"

"Yes, of course, my dear. It is _your_ birthday, Harry." Harry blushed once again. "Oh, and there is a surprise as well, waiting for you."

Harry practically ran into the living room, curious about his surprise. He halted abruptly when he saw his old friend Remus Lupin leaning near the fireplace. "Remus!" The young man exclaimed and rushed into a hug. Remus laughed and hugged Harry tightly to him.

Remus had not seen the young boy for months, mostly his fault. He had not tried to contact him since Sirius's death. He knew the raven-haired boy would grieve more than anyone and would be torn apart even more than him. He knew the younger boy's heart was broken but Remus had not tried to fix it, thinking that Harry would be better without him. It appeared that he was wrong.

"Harry, Happy Birthday." He released Harry and reached into his coat, pulling out a book which he placed in Harry's hands.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Remus."

Remus smiled. _Typical Harry_.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands. His heart dropped when he read the words in the corner.

_Sirius Orion Black _

Harry was holding his godfather's diary. Harry could see Remus smiling at him through eyes that were burning with tears.

"Thank you." Harry's whisper was all he could manage. He turned around to everyone else in the room. "Thank you guys."

Remus and Harry sat down near the fire after everyone gave Harry his birthday wishes and presents. He got a Firebolt broomstick cleaning set from Hermione, which Harry thought was a nice present. A homemade jumper from the Weasley family "made with love" and Harry had sworn to take care of it. From Ron, Harry got his whole collection of his Chocolate frog cards and even thought Harry hasn't been fascinated with the moving pictures since his first year, he still appreciated the thought. Fred and George, he got a hamper of jokes and sweets but Harry knew better than to actually try the sweets. But maybe the sweets could come in handy at school – maybe he could accidently give one to Malfoy.

Remus and Harry were both exchanging what they had done during the summer. Harry had acknowledged that Remus had been spending a lot of time with Tonks.

"… No Harry, I know what you are thinking but we are not together." Remus puffed and crossed his arms.

Harry grinned. "But you look great together. You are made for each other."

"Just like you and Ginny then." Harry's grin dropped immediately. "Where is the beautiful girlfriend by the way? She hasn't showed her face yet."

"Oh … I don't really know. I mean..." Harry trailed off. "Isn't it lovely outside?" He nearly squeaked, glancing outside at the fading sun.

"Harry…" The older man gently placed his left hand on the boy's shoulder. "What has happened? Has something happened between you and Ginny?" Remus could read Harry's body language and whenever he mentioned the girl's name, Harry's body shifted and his eyes would squint which was a unusual movement to do. There was something going on with Harry and Remus needed to know.

"Nothing! Me and … Gin—" The younger boy cleared his throat "Me and Ginny just got into a little disagreement earlier." Harry couldn't help but look down, unable to meet Remus's gaze.

"A disagreement?" The older man questioned. "Excuse me for asking but what about?"

The fire crackled beside them which caused Harry to stare beyond the flames.

"Nothing really. She just did something she shouldn't have." Harry whispered. "But I guess it is my fault."

The older man's lips thinned in thought. There was something troubling Harry deeply, affecting his life. All Remus wanted to know was what was he suppose to do to help Harry ease this … thing.

Harry fought the urge to tell his old friend about the secret bottled up inside. He felt as if everything was unravelling. He had still not told his best friends even though he had promised himself that he would on the night Ginny joined him outside. That was the day when Lucius Malfoy was featured in The Daily prophet. The reason why? Harry did not know as he would never read anything about scums like the Malfoys. But what Harry did notice was the Photo on the front cover, it was the facial expression the younger Malfoy had on his face – his face said that he wanted to be anywhere but there. Harry didn't think about it anymore.

All Harry could think about was how was he going to tell his best friends. They'd been with him in the face of death and yet he couldn't predict how they would react. He excused himself from Remus and went to find his friends. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly. If Harry didn't know them, he would have thought they were together. By the looks of the closeness, Harry could see some sort of relationship brewing up between them but knew nothing would happen without a little push which is exactly what Harry had planned to do soon but first his "thing"

Harry leaned on the wooden frame, glancing over at the pair who put their heads up when they heard someone enter the room.

"Hi, mate." Ron greeted.

Harry pushed himself off the doorframe and dragged his feet to the table.

"Hey, guys."

He sat down and straightened his clothes. He was getting ready to tell them, ready to tell them something very private.

Hermione frowned and looked over at Harry. She knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Harry? Are you ill?" On the last question, Hermione eyes widened.

"No no! I'm mighty fine. Nothing bad." He replied. "I hope anyway." He amended under his breath.

"Then what, Harry?" Both of his friends were staring at him, worried.

"I just have to tell you both something."

"Tell us then." Ron said loudly, making Harry flinch.

"Promise me that you won't get angry and I understand if you don't want to be my friend."

Hermione's frown slowly decreased. She had a clue what Harry might say. The clever one of the trio has noticed how Harry was acting around Ginny.

"Just tell us mate, we promise." Ron insisted.

"I think I'm gay." Harry blurted out. He sighed after as it felt like a big load had been lifted from his shoulders now that his secret was out. Harry looked at his two best friends. Hermione was looking at Harry with a slightly confused expression but she had a gently look of sympathy and kindliness. Ron, Harry realized with dread, wasn't going to take this quietly.

"WHAT?" Ron stood up, slamming his fist on the table. Harry felt like an idiot. He shouldn't have expected his friend to accept this. He desperately wanted to turn back time. He wished he was anywhere but here.

Hermione reached to Ron's hand and squeezed hard. "Ronald calm down!" She commanded, shooting a worried glance at Harry.

"What! You are gay? A puff? ONE OF THEM?" Harry nodded his head miserably.

"Why? Why didn't you _tell _me? I mean, I'm your best friend! At least I thought I was!" And with that, Ron stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry" Hermoine whispered. Hermione wanted to hug him but she figured he wasn't in the right frame of mind and needed some time alone so Hermione left the room.

Harry was looking down at the bare table. What would he do now? His best friend or maybe _not_ best friend anymore was not okay with his orientation. His friend's approval meant everything to him and now he didn't know what to do next. Obviously Ron would never talk to him again and by extent Harry would probably never talk to Hermoine again either. In the space of half an hour Harry lost pretty much his entire life just because he preferred men over women. But Harry couldn't blame Ron for being angry as he was meant to be going out with his little sister. He was meant to be unconditionally in love with Ginny - not fantasizing about men. But, no matter how hard Harry tried he couldn't make himself fall in love with someone who he wasn't attracted to.

Harry sighed and looked out the window where the moon shone pale in the night sky.

Draco saw the lone moon in the sky.

"Dragon!" Narcissa shouted.

His mother's shouting always made him jump out of his skin no matter how many times he heard it. "Yes mother?" He called back as she walked in.

"What are you doing looking out of the window? There is nothing interesting out there is there?" She snapped. "He isn't out there is he?" Draco could barely hear the last few words but he could tell by her eyes that she was worried.

"No, Mother. I am just enjoying the beautiful night." He sighed.

"Well come away from the window, please." She pushed him away from the view of the lonely moon.

"So I assume you saw Father today?" Draco put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I did. Only briefly."

"Oh, any news?"

"No." His mother said sadly. "He won't be allowed back until you have done your task."

"Oh, I see." The blond boy closed his eyes as if in pain. His father was being tortured by the minute because of him and it pained him deeply.

"You haven't forgotten your mission have you Draco!" When his mother used his first name, she was trying to be strict. However, she was so worried about her true love that some of the bite failed to reach her voice.

"Of course not, Mother!" How could he forget this horrible thing he had to do?

The task he had to do … he would need some help. He could not do it on his own and he needed help from his despicable godfather.

"Yes, the sooner you complete your task is the sooner your father will be returned—safe and sound, hopefully!"

"You know that is highly unlikely Mother, don't fool your self." He smirked while heading to leave the room. He had soon to pack his case for Hogwarts, his second home. No matter how much he hated some teachers and that one particular person there, Draco still loved to be there.

"Just don't forget where your priorities lay Dragon! _Please._" His mother pleaded.

Draco turned on his mother. "I won't." He said stiffly before stalking down the weary long corridor, disappearing in its shadows and silence.

_To be continued _


	2. Last to know

**Blind**

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'm so sorry about the lack in updates! Its just been so hectic, I couldn't get any inspiration and then of course, I had to find a new beta or two as my previous one had to back out due to personal problems. But thank you Becca (Half-Tongue) for being a pleasure to talk to and for being my beta for my first chapter. Now onto the actual chapter, you may think _where is Draco/Harry?_ Well this is just a journey towards them returning back to Hogwarts so I promise that in the next update, there will be some Draco/Harry scene's (and I know because I have already wrote it.) and hopefully, chapter's will become longer unless you prefer it to be this length.

A big thanks to my wonderful trio of Beta's who, even though We have only met a few day's ago, have managed to Beta for me in a matter of two days! So thank you to Hayley, Liv and Katt.

And a **massive** thank you to my wonderful friend Ashlee 'cause without her, this would have never been up, So thank you! 3

Now enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to JK Rowling. Oh how I am jealous of her.

-Last to Know -

The hallways in the Weasley's house were still echoing with the hateful conversation Harry had with the redheaded girl. It was still ringing around in Harry's mind and he couldn't help think about what had gone wrong.

_The day after his 17th birthday, Harry walked into Ginny's bedroom and there she was, reading a book which showed that she was more than just a pretty face. It was just another thing Harry admired about her. _

_She jumped when Harry let out a nervous_ _"hey."_

_She jumped straight off the bed and nearly lost her balance. "Hey Harry!" she said, while straightening out her skirt. "What are you doing up here?"_

_Harry noticed that her eyes were puffy and a fading red colour outlined them._

_"I just came up to see how you were," he smiled briefly before adding, "I need to tell you something as well."_

_Confusion was written across the redheaded girl's face. "Oh, what do you want to tell me?" Harry noticed that she ignored his statement, as her face changed from confusion, to worry. She began to assume that the love of her life was about to tell her something she might not have liked to hear. There was just something about Harry's face that made her _realise that_ something was wrong._

_"Well I think you may want to sit down first," said Harry as he gestured to the bed and sat down as well._

_Ginny, still worried, followed his lead and sat close to him._

"_Mmm, I don't really know how to tell you…" He paused. He wanted to take his time. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Ginny pain._

_"But before I tell you, I just want you to know I never intended for it to be this way."_

_Ginny stared at Harry. He didn't notice because his eyes were staring blankly at the wall in front of him._

_"I love you Ginny, but…" Ginny looked down. A 'but', was never good. "But I don't think I love you, the same way as you may love me and I am very sorry for that. I just think, I love you more like a sister rather than my girlfriend or lover." Harry swiftly turned his head towards her. "I'm sorry Ginny, I don't want you to think I was using you because I wasn't, I swear! I just think that my love for you is not the same intensity as your love for me is."_

_To Harry's surprise, Ginny was not crying. He had expected her to cry, just like when Harry 'rejected' her but she had tried her hardest to hide it then. By now she must have been really good at keeping on a blank mask. Harry saw neither a tear nor sign of a breakdown appearing._

_"What? No, no, no. You can't say that!" said Ginny as she reached towards Harry, trying to spread her hands out over Harry's chest. "We were meant to be together! We are made for each other! You know we are." Her lips were trembling._

_Harry pushed her hands off him and held them gently._

_"I thought we were too but we're just not. I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. Her eyes were staring deeply into his and all he wanted to do was love her back but he could not._

"_No! I can change Harry! Please don't leave me. I beg you, please don't leave me! I'll do anything; I'll do anything you want me to do just…don't go!" Ginny's voice started breaking as she pleaded with him. The sound let a tingling of guilt free inside Harry. He knew that she sincerely loved him, with all her heart and soul but with a simple goodbye, he could see in her eyes that he was slowly pulling her heart apart._

_Harry gently let go of her hands and the younger girls head glanced down at them as if trying to contain the feeling of Harry's presence on them._

_"Please, Ginny, don't make it harder for me! I wish I did love you the same way as you do me but I can't force myself and neither can you."_

_Ginny took deep, uneven, jagged breaths. _

"_Harry. Please! Just give me one more chance! I can change. I can change just for you!"_

_"No you can't. You cannot change. I'm sorry."_

_Ginny's jagged breathing paused as she whipped her head up to stare at Harry._

"_Are you saying there is something wrong with me?" Harry gasped slightly and glanced at her. "Well? Are you?" she harshly demanded._

_Harry had never seen this side of her before. It was completely new to him._

_Harry, still in shock, only managed to croak out, "No… Oh... Course not!"_

_"Well it seemed like you did!" said Ginny. She had a look of hatred in her eyes - something Harry was not prepared for._

"_No, I didn't mean that! You know I wouldn't say anything like that about you Ginny. Like I said before, even if I don't love you the same way as you love me, I still love you like a sister!"_

_"You're lying!" shouted Ginny with hatred clear in her voice. She shifted her body away from him and hid her head in her arms. "Get out!" She said with a croaky voice._

_Harry jumped off the bed, knowing that she was crying. Her body shook violently with her heavy breaths._

_When Ginny realised that she was still not alone, she shouted once again. "Get out Harry! I HATE YOU!"_

Those last words made Harry's stomach churn violently and he hated himself, for not returning the same passion Ginny had for him and for hurting her feelings but it was over and done with now. It was time to move on. Although, he couldn't help thinking of how telling Ginny about his newly developed orientation, would have changed how the conversation ended or if it would have made it worse. He knew that he should have told her instead of letting the redheaded girl think that there was something physically wrong with her, which wasn't true. In fact, Harry admired everything about her, just not in the same way that she admired him.

Harry put his hand in his jet-black locks. His life was a mess and it was not going to improve when he was back at Hogwarts. He guessed that soon, everybody in the wizarding world would be talking among themselves about him being gay – gossiping about him much more that they had ever before. Everyone would be whispering all around him.

The raven-haired boy hadn't talked to his 'best' friend for over a month. Even the redheaded friend hadn't spared one glance at him since they'd had that conversation. Harry was afraid, that he would soon have to confront Ron and try to fix this tension between them.

Harry knew that Ronald was in his bedroom. That was the only place he could be without bumping into Harry. Ron even kicked him out his room so Harry was made to room with the Twins. Harry thought that because the Weasley's felt like his family, they should know about this – about his orientation. The twins were trying their best to make a smile appear on Harry's face, but no matter how hard Harry tried, he could not smile. His previous best friend was acting like he didn't exist, which made him feel much worse then he had in his forth year, when Ron had ignored him because of the Triwizard Tournament. Inside he was weeping but on the outside there was a mask – an ice-cold mask. There was nothing to smile about anyway.

Harry started to climb the wooden stairs that led to Ron's room. When he was in front of the door, he took deep breaths and slowly reached toward the doorknob but as soon as he made contact with metal knob, Harry froze and his heart stopped. He closed his eyes and wished that everything was going to work out fine.

"Please let it go, okay," whispered Harry, and with that, the raven-haired boy slowly opened the wooden door curiously.

He saw that Ronald was already glancing at the space, that was once absent, but was now was where Harry stood. Harry gazed at the boy softly.

"Hi," said Harry, lifting his right hand slightly as to wave at him but he just let it fall back down.

"Hey," mumbled Ron.

"I think we need to talk," said Harry. He strolled towards Ron, who had a soft glint of curiosity in his eyes. The redheaded boy was leaning over the edge of the bed with his elbows situated on his knees.

"If you say so," mumbled Ron once again. To Harry, it seemed like Ron didn't even care a single bit about their friendship.

"Ron! I need you to co-operate if you want this…" Harry moved his hand back and forwards from himself to Ron. "…friendship to work again!"

Anger was spilling out of Harry and his cheeks were blushing red.

"What if I don't want to work this out? What if I don't want to be your friend anymore?" snapped Ron.

This made the raven-haired boy pause. He knew that Ron might not want to be his friend any longer, but to hear those words come from the man himself was pain for Harry.

"You don't want to … be my friend anymore?" said Harry, saying each word slowly – leaving a few seconds between each one.

"Yes exactly!" shouted the redheaded boy. He crossed his arms and tried his best to sound angry but the disgust wasn't present in his tone. In his eyes, he was projecting that he wanted to be Harry's best friend once again.

"Oh." Harry looked down.

"Why did you think I was ignoring you?" questioned Ron.

"I don't know… I thought that maybe you were taking in the …. "Harry stopped.

"News?" said Ron, finishing the sentence.

"Yeah…" whispered Harry.

"Well, I'm not that bothered that you're… Whatever"

Harry sent a questioning glance towards Ron as the redheaded boy turned away from his gaze.

"OKAY! Yes, I am bothered about that. But I am more bothered about the fact you didn't tell me, your _best_ friend, about it, and that I, was the last to know. And it didn't help that it looked like you _used_ my baby sister!" Ron said harshly.

Ron shifted his head back to face Harry to find that he was looking at him with an expression of sympathy. Harry never thought about how wrong it looked to Ron and how much it would have angered him that his best friend was going out with his baby sister, when he wasn't even interested in women.

"Oh, I didn't think about it like that! But I swear Ron, that I didn't use Ginny. You know me enough to know that I'm not like that," stated Harry.

"Yeah I suppose so …," said Ron, the end of the sentence mumbled.

Harry sighed. He knew that they wouldn't get much further than this.

"I guess I've wasted your time then. I'm sorry. I suppose I should leave here, it might help the awkwardness and tension between us. I hope the Dursleys will take me back," sighed Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

When he heard Ron give no response, Harry said, "Bye then." He gave a soft smile and turned towards the door but froze when …

"Wait!" said Ron, who was now standing and was looking at Harry with forgiveness.

Harry could not move and could not turn back around to face his fellow friend.

"I don't want you to leave," sighed Ron.

A smile began to grow on Harry's face and when he swiftly turned towards Ron he said, "Really? And why is that Ron?"

"Well, I don't want… this… whatever you call it…"

"Orientation or sexuality Ron," Harry interrupted.

Ron glared over at Harry but continued, "Yes that... break us up because even though you no longer like… girls, you are still my friend mate."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, turned around quickly and embraced Ron in a hug.

"Thank you Ron!" said Harry with a smile on his face. He had gotten his best friend back.

Harry dropped his friend from the hug, as he could sense Ron's body was tensed. But planted on Ron's face was a smile just like Harry's. Ron was just as glad as Harry that they were friends but he knew he still had to talk more to him about his new sexuality, just not now. Harry grinned at his best friend and realised that that was one of the first moments he had ever embraced Ron in hug and made a mental note to change that. Ron gave a slight smile and plopped back down on the bed.

"So, excited to be going back to school? We will be going soon!" Harry asked in a cheery voice.

Ron replied in a different sort of tone, _his_ monotone. "I guess so; I'm sure as hell not looking forwards to all the enormous amounts of homework. But then again, Hermione can help me with all of my work." Harry swore that he heard Ron mumble, "or she will do it all for me!" but he decided to ignore it.

After all this time, Harry thought that Ron must have noticed the way that Hermione moved around him or the way she talked differently towards him, than to Harry. Hermione's love for Ron was blind to him.

Harry sighed. "Well, it is our final year. We are bound to be getting huge amounts of work. It is to help us in life Ron, so I think you should _not_ be relying on Hermione. She will be stressed out enough with the amount of subjects she is taking."

"Aye, I suppose that is true mate, but we need her," chuckled Ron.

Harry laughed with him.

"Of course, where would we be without our wonderful Hermione?"

* * *

Harry leaned on the table with his head propped up on one palm. He was glancing over the pages, just skimming; not paying much attention to what was in front of him.

The book was just a distraction from reality, though it simply wasn't working. Lately he was repeating the same thought again and again in his mind, just like a broken record. The thought was about how or why he had come to the realization of this… newly developed orientation. How had he come to be gay? Was he disgusted by the idea of him being with a girl? Or was he completely sure of his orientation? He knew that he had always liked the idea of women. The body of a woman fascinated him so much. The beauty and the gracefulness of a woman stood out to him. He knew that this was what he saw in Ginny. Because of the bullying the Dursleys has lashed out at him, however, he also knew that he had always wanted someone he could look up to; someone who was strong enough to protect him, someone who would care for him, which was why he lusted for a man in his life. However, he also needed someone who was gentle, who would take care of him, and someone who was just peaceful; the qualities of a lady. The consequence of his childhood, which should have been full of love, resulted in his present dilemma. Ginny was beginning to fill the emptiness in his life, but his feelings had changed inside. He had never been so confused before and the whole thing was making his head throb.

It wasn't until he heard a croaky cough that he snapped out of his musing.

"Harry..." smiled Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," breathed Harry. He gave a small smile back to the girl.

Hermione glanced towards the table and Harry gave a simple nod. She began to walk toward the table, when the redheaded boy stepped into the room just seconds after her.

"Hey," chirped Ron.

"Hey Ron," replied both Hermione and Harry at the same time.

Hermione placed herself next to Harry, leaving Ron the chair across the table from them.

"How are you, Harry?" said Hermione softly.

"I'm great! You?" replied Harry, glancing towards Ron, giving him a quick grin and he got a cheerful grin in reply.

"I'm fine, just so tired from school work," sighed Hermione.

"Work?" said Ron outrageously.

Harry and Ron both turned their heads to face Hermione, with crazed expressions.

"Hermione, you do know that we haven't gone back to school yet, right?" chuckled Harry.

Hermione frowned.

"Of course Harry! Don't be silly! I just wanted to be prepared! You know, this year will be full of work. Our timetables will be hectic! "

"Sure, sure. You will say that we have to work harder and blah, blah, blah," said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ronald! You do need to work harder this year! And don't think you can come to me when you can't do your homework!" Hermione said louder than before and with annoyance ringing in her voice.

Ron gazed at Hermione, with wide eyes. "Why not?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because I said so, okay!"

Harry just sat there, smiling at the fact there was no longer tension between the trio and that their friendship was back together and not in pieces. The group wasn't just back together; it was back together and stronger than before.

"Enough of it Ronald! I won't talk about it anymore!" snapped Hermione.

She puffed at her hair, which was no longer bushy. Harry had never taken notice of how much his close friend had changed. Her facial features were different, more grown-up, her eyes were full off wisdom, her cheek bones had changed and her hair was now wavy with curls that were just perfect. Her fringe was to the side and matched the shape of her face. It made her face look thinner compared to when she had big bushy hair, back when she was younger. She was very attractive and Harry was confused as hell, to why his other best friend has not confessed his love for her.

Harry shook his head "Come on guys, don't argue!"

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Yes, Let's not eh, Mione?"

"Yes," said Hermione, looking away from the two boys.

Harry noticed this and, with worry in his eyes, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, It's nothing much, but erm… I was just curious of how you came to the assumption that you are… gay." She merely whispered the last word.

Harry heard Ron sigh, as he began to look at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Oh… I… erm... Well…" stuttered Harry.

This question had shocked him, as he didn't even have an answer for himself. Hermione and Ron were staring at him, making him feel intimidated.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that too mate," Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh, erm... To be entirely honest, I don't really know. It's just like this feeling inside of you, you know? Like the feeling that both of you have with each other – deep down inside."

Hermione and Ron both glanced towards each other but when their eyes met each other, they both quickly turned away.

"Oh, I understand" Hermione said, her cheeks blushing pale red. "But you must have an idea of why, Harry."

Harry stared blankly at Hermione as he paused before replying to her. He was afraid, even knowing that the two people who sat before him were his two closest friends, who were the ones who had been through dreadful moments with Harry, that they would not understand why he felt like this.

"… I don't really know to be perfectly honest, Hermione. I guess, it's because my life is so hectic and I guess in other words 'dangerous', I need someone who can protect me, someone who _will _protect me. Someone who is strong and that someone, in my opinion, cannot be a girl, I suppose," He mumbled the last few words.

Hermione frowned slightly but her eyes projected empathy for the boy and Ron's lips were parted which told Harry he was a bit surprised but there was no anger in his expression. That was a good sign to Harry. The reaction of both his friends was not as bad as they were when he'd broken the news to them. Hermione's reaction was a mirror image off before.

Her frown softened as she asked softly, "Oh Harry, I didn't know you felt that way, but are you sure that you truly feel that way?"

"I don't know. I think I still like the image of a girl though. If you get me?"

"No, I don't get you. So you like the image of a girl but you want to fuck… wait… You want to be with a man?" Ron questioned Harry, saying it loudly.

Harry stared at his friend and answered in a monotone voice, "Yes, I guess in a way."

"I don't get that! How can you think like that?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him - glaring at him. If glares could kill, Ron would not have been breathing any longer. Hermione swiftly turned her head back towards Harry with soft eyes.

"So do you think that you are … maybe bi-sexual, Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Maybe... Gah I don't know!" he shouted, putting his hands through the tangle of black mess he called hair.

Ron sighed as Hermione put her arm on Harry's back.

"I'm sorry Harry! I shouldn't have brought it up. I know that you are only getting used to this new feeling but I was just curious. And you know me, when there are questions there must be an answer," she said gently.

Harry chuckled lightly. "That's true," he said quietly. "But you no need to say sorry Hermione. You were bound to ask sooner or later and I'd rather you'd ask sooner." He looked up and smiled at her.

Ron was sat with his arms crossed. "Mmm, I guess it is going to be awkward… Sharing a room with four other boy's isn't it? Back at Hogwarts."

"Not if no one finds out, it won't. And they are my friends. I don't think of them that way."

Ron sighed_. Thank god, _he thought. "But what about when people do find out? I mean, everyone will think of you differently." questioned Ron

"Well, I haven't thought that far yet Ron. But I just hope no one tells anyone about this, until I am ready to tell them myself," Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"But won't you feel awkward if you find your self looking at someone and a person notices?" Ron was starting to get on Harry's nerves now and by the sounds of it, on Hermione's as well.

"Ronald! Stop it with the twenty questions. Harry can't help how he feels so deal with it," snapped Hermione.

"Okay Okay!" Ron put up his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I was just curious okay? I mean he is my best friend." He leaned back far on his chair and as a result, he leaned too far back and fell back onto the floor. All they heard from the impact was a big bang and a loud ouch.

Harry burst out laughing and so did Hermione. In fact they laughed in perfect harmony. Ron put his right hand on the edge of the table and peaked from underneath to say, "I meant to do that!" and he fell back down.

"Oh of course you did!" breathed Harry in between each laugh.

"Owww... my stomach!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh shut up you two!" shouted Ron from the floor.

* * *

The Manor always sent shivers down Draco's spine. There was something about how most of the rooms had never been used; never had a person's presence in them. Whenever Draco would walk through the house investigating empty rooms, he would feel a cold presence around him that would make the hairs on his neck stand erect. The cold air would blow through his hair whenever he was stood still. You could shout as loud as you could and no one would be able to hear it, if they were on the other side of the manor.

Draco stood in his overly large bedroom, which he thought was not very homely, packing up his black trunk. He would be on his way to his one true home the next day. He had been waiting to go back to Hogwarts since he came back at the end of the school year. But now the time had come to go back, and he was dreading it because he had his 'mission' to do, in exchange for his father to be released in one piece. Draco didn't believe that this would happen but his mother truly believed that Lucius, his father, would be okay and so Draco would do anything if it would please his mother.

He sighed as he saw his broomstick in the corner of the room. He was sure that a cobweb was beginning to grow on. He had rejected it over the summer and he wished he hadn't. He missed the feel of being in the air, the wind moving through his hair, blowing it around. He began to put his books in his suitcase when he heard his mother shout

"Dragon! Where are you?"

"In my bedroom, Mother!" he replied back, annoyed. Recently his mother had been keeping track of where he was or where he was going, like she was afraid someone was going to take him. That someone being Voldemort.

"Come down to the dining hall!" She shouted back. "NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled. He threw the rest of the books in his trunk and closed it before he walked out of the room slowly. He closed his eyes as he walked down the eerie hallways. He thought back to the other day, when his mother was talking to him about his mission again. It was all she ever talked to him about.

It wasn't until after the talk with his 'loving' mother that he began to think about the responsibility he had since his father's departure. He knew that he was now the man of the house, until his father came back but the question he asked himself was, "Can I be that man?"

He did not know why he had asked himself that. He had no reason to not be the man of the house. He knew that in the near future he would have to carry on the Malfoy name and that his parents did not mind with whom he did so as long as she was a pureblood. He didn't want to be pressured into marrying someone because he had not found someone suitable for himself. So far, it was simply that he had not fallen in love with anyone. Most people would call him 'cold-hearted' because of this, but Draco was nothing like that, nothing like his father.

The blonde-haired boy thought to himself. What if it wasn't a wife? But when he thought that, he became disgusted with himself for having such a thought.

Draco opened his eyes as he came to a halt. He felt sick and he had no idea why.

He ignored the feeling and began to walk once again down the cold, eerie hallway to his mother.

_To be Continued_


	3. New Transition

**Blind**

**Chapter Three: New Transition**

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the delay in updating! I will promise to try and make it my duty that I update at least every month if not every two weeks.

**Disclaimer:** All these characters belong to JK Rowling, but of course, in my mind, I own Draco and get him to do whatever I want.

Hogwarts was once again full of life, filled with the laughter of children since the start of the new term. Never the less there was still the usual taunting by the Slytherin gang. The likes of Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and the gruesome twosome (Crabbe and Goyle) – just like normal. They were teasing the young, excited, new students, sending them in the wrong direction or just being horrible towards them. Normally, one would suspect Draco Malfoy of being the ringleader of the trouble makers, but this time he wasn't. He had apparently taken a step back and had decided to follow the rest of the Slytherins leaving his leadership position to his Italian friend, Blaise.

The students had only arrived the night before, making it the first full day of lessons, yet the blond-haired by had not spoken a single word unless in greeting or in query.

Even the train ride to Hogwarts had been quiet since Draco had not gone to tease Potter. Instead, Draco had sat in the same position for much of the journey, glancing out of the window with his head on the palm of his hand. The hum from the Slytherin students whispering had congested the air, but that had not bothered him, even knowing that they had been talking about him and his new found ignorance to them all. He'd carried on watch the trees and large bushed that flew past, just a blur of green; a colour Draco adored, and he had thought to himself that the countryside was perfect - a perfect picture. It was a wonderful world; one he had never ventured out into, but inside the same world was the dark world he was a part of.

Things at the school were not much better than what the train ride had been, the other students from different houses had noticed that the Slytherin Ice Prince had not bullied a single person or make one snide remark since returning. The one person who was most curious about the change was the messy haired Gryffindor. When Malfoy and Zabini walked into the great hall on the first day of the term for breakfast, Harry heard Draco sigh as the conversations from all house's quietened. As both Draco and Blaise walked rapidly towards the Slytherin table - at a pace which one might consider as running/jogging - Harry found his eyes following the blond-haired boy. Harry diverted his eyes back to Hermione who was reading a book, Advance Potions. Ron was filling his gob full of cereal, something Harry could not digest in the morning – he had never been a big fan of breakfast.

He moved his eyes over towards where his previous_ lover _was sitting and found she was alone, glaring at her plate. Ginny, who normally sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron, had decided since they came back to Hogwarts that she was going to sit afar from them. She had not spoken a single word to Harry, and had only said a few words to Ron and Hermione when she greeted them. She always had a tint of anger in her eyes whenever Harry would see her. Harry could tell that when Ginny would be talking to someone, she would have hatred in her tone. Harry decided to look away as he couldn't bear looking any longer at Ginny.

Harry sighed and glanced behind him to the Slytherin table. Draco was gazing into the magical land of daydreams, with his head steady on his hand. Blaise and Pansy were whispering among themselves, occasionally glancing towards the blond-haired boy.

"Mmm." Harry frowned as he turned back around.

Hermione glanced up from her book briefly before asking, "Something wrong Harry?"

"Mmm? Oh nothing. Just have you noticed anything different about Malfoy?" Harry said while leaning forwards.

Hermione looked around Harry to glance over to the blond-haired boy. She saw that he was leaning onto the Italian boy's shoulder, whispering into his ear. Hermione shivered then moved back to the same position.

"No, no he's just the same old Malfoy. Why?" Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning gaze.

"Well, haven't you noticed that he seems to be… left out of the Slytherin 'gang'?" The raven-haired boy said while doing air-quotation gestures.

"Well, yes." Hermione said with her mouth to the side a little as if she was thinking about something.

"Well, don't you think that it's a bit strange? I mean he is like the leader, of them all."

"No, Harry. Maybe he doesn't feel that good. Not that I care or anything but I think you are blowing this out of proportion. Maybe you should leave him alone or even just forget about him." Hermione said glancing towards Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked confused.

Ron dropped his spoon in his empty bowl and looked up at his friend.

"Well mate, Hermione and I have noticed that you talk about the ferret frequently. Like all the time over the summer. Let's take second year, you were so certain that he was the heir of Slytherin and would not stop going on about it. Last year, you said that he joined Umbridge pathetic little group "The Inquisitorial Squad" just to get revenge on you, and you would not stop talking about how he was following you and telling Umbridge about everything you were doing." Ron turned his head towards Hermione. "Harry, look, we think that you need to stop following him and forget about him. I mean next you will be telling us he is a Death eater!"

"He could be!" snapped Harry. "I didn't know that you think of me as being obsessed with Draco! Because I am _not!" _Harry stared at his friends. "There are reasons why I might have done that. First thing, I thought he was the heir of Slytherin because his father is a _death eater! _Second, we are enemies! Of course I think that he trying to get revenge on me! And I _do not_ follow him!" He shouted the last part, feeling disgusted.

He looked at Hermione who was looking slightly frightened and Ron whose face has turned from his usual blushed red to a pale white, as if he had seen a ghost. He put his hands on the edge of the table, pushed it away from him slightly, and stood up.

"It's nice to know that my friends think I am obsessed about an evil little bastard like him!" Shouted Harry.

Around the great hall everyone had hushed down and there were quite many shocked faces looking at Harry. Harry whipped his leg over the bench and walked out the great hall, huffing his fringe out his eyes – muttering to himself. Draco had only heard Potter shout something about being obsessed over an evil little something. He couldn't quite hear it as he was busy whispering to his friend, Blaise. Draco whipped his head up to see a furious, puffing Potter walking out of the great hall and the mudblood and Weasel running after him.

_Bunch of freaks, _Draco though to himself. He rolled his eyes and began to get up when Blaise grabbed onto his wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Blaise said looking up.

"To first lesson?" answered Draco.

"We will walk with you then, you know we never let a Slytherin walk alone." Smirked Blaise.

Draco nodded and Blaise was sure he saw a flash of smile on that cold mask of his.

"Come on guys." Blaise said to Pansy and Theodore.

The four Slytherins walked down the corridors, which was full of amused, excitable new students – Ohh-ing and Ahh-ing at the moving portraits. All of dwarfs, as Draco called them, were making his head throb, as screams of delight annoyed him. Blaise kept his gaze on Draco as he saw Draco frown but then the next minute the frown would disappear and once again his face would be an ice mask – no facial expression at all. _Blank._

"Dray, what's wrong?" A husky voice whispered in the blonde-haired boy ears.

The boy turned his head towards the voice to find that his Italian friend was behind him, with a concerned look plastered on his face. Blaise had noticed that Draco had been acting timed since they arrived back at Hogwarts. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. Blaise sighed but then grinned in reply.

"You know you can tell me anything," he whispered once again, his breath seeping into Draco's ear, making Draco's breathing pause and cause him to shiver.

"Nothing is wrong," said Draco.

"Are you sure? You are acting a little bit weird," mumbled Blaise so only Draco could hear him.

Draco stopped walking and whispered, "Nothing is wrong. Just leave it will you Blaise!"

"Okay. Okay!" Blaise said backing away.

Draco carried on walking, following Pansy and Theodore who seemed to be in an in-depth conversation. Pansy turned away from Theodore's gaze, glanced at Draco from the corner of her right eye and asked, "What lesson do we have first?"

"Potions with Gryffindorks." Draco sighed.

Pansy grunted. "Just great."

The dungeons had always seemed eerie to Harry. He thought it had something to do with the fact that it was underground, or maybe because in the potions room, he was always under the deadly gaze of Professor Snape.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students." Snape barely said, looking at the back of the room to where Draco was sitting.

Harry followed Snape's eyes and once again frowned as he saw it lead to Malfoy. Harry felt a nudge in his side, which made him rub it. He turned back around to look at Ron. "What?" whispered Harry. Ron nodded his head towards where Snape was. The raven-haired boy lifted his head slowly to find Snape was standing next to him, looking down at him.

"Well, well Mr Potter. Something interesting at the back of the class?" Snape smirked.

Draco snapped his head up to look over in Potter's direction and Harry cheeks blushed red as he struggled to get his words out.

"N…n…no." He stuttered.

"O…o…oh really Potter?" mimicked Snape.

"Yes, Professor."

Draco eyes stayed looking over in the area where Harry was and found he couldn't take his eyes off Harry – there was just something different about Potter and he couldn't get his head around it. Snape smirked and glanced at the back of the class again before walking towards the front of the class. Snape saw that Draco was glancing over to Harry.

Harry pulled a face behind Snape's back, which caused Ron to snicker, though it was an awkward snicker. Ron and Harry were beginning to talking again after the _little _disagreement at breakfast.

Snape swiftly turned his body around to face Ron and gave him a deadly glare. It appeared that the glare could make the redheaded boy freeze. With a smirk, Snape shifted his black cloak and glided to his desk.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," shouted Snape. Harry could hear the smirk in his voice even thought he could not see his face.

Hermione frowned at the boys and shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, Potter has just reminded me that you will all no longer be sitting where you wish. As I will be giving out assignments soon, that you will need to be done with another person I thought that since you are all so easily distracted," Snape smirked at Potter while also giving his signature glare, "when sitting next to your friends, that I'll assign everyone a partner."

Everybody in the class groaned and a few people began whispering.

"Silence!" snapped Snape. Everybody jumped and sat up straight. "I'll sort the partnerships out now and after I have said them all out you shall sit next to who ever I have assigned you with."

Harry looked at Ron with hope in his eyes that he will be assigned to work with Ron.

_Let's hope I am with you,_ mouthed Ron.

Harry smiled._ Hope so, _he replied. Harry was happy to see that the friendship of Ron and him was slowly going back to how it used to be.

Harry lifted his head up to look at Snape and found that on his face was still the same damn smirk. Harry sensed that Snape had something planned up his sleeve. Snape glanced down at his ink-splashed sheet and began to read out the partnerships.

"Longbottom, Greengrass,"

Harry saw that Neville was looking down at the table but he knew that his friend was worried about working with a Slytherin especially Astoria. Astoria was whispering to the person sitting next to her, a look of disgust planted on her face.

"Parkinson, Nott," There was a little squeal from Pansy and a smile from Theodore.

"That's not fair!" Ron mumbled so only Harry could hear.

"Weasley, Bell," Ron sighed but looked at Harry with an apologetic expression.

"Yeah not fair!" Harry muttered while he gave a small smile to Ron.

Harry looked at Snape, waiting impatiently to hear his name being partnered with someone he hated such as maybe Zabini or Malfoy.

"Zabini … Oh look, Granger," Snape smirked. The frown on Hermione's face deepened whereas Blaise smirked and winked at Hermione. He could not stand her and could not wait to torture her.

Ron saw Blaise wink and frowned in his direction. Snape shouted out many more names until he was left with only two more. Harry looked down at the table and bit his lip. He knew what was coming.

Snape looked at his sheet one last time and smirked. "Potter, Malfoy," he said slowly.

This sent off a few outrages from Malfoy's and Potter's friends while the rest of the class whispered amongst each other in little groups.

Harry looked over at where his archenemy was sitting to find Draco already glancing at him. Draco face changed from curiosity to disgust in a flash. The blond-haired boy frowned. Malfoy, with his arms crossed, turned away and puffed at his fringe. Harry, confused, looked back down at the table.

"Just great,"mumbled both Harry and Draco at the same time.

"Well as I may have or may have not told you, you shall be working with who I have assigned you with for the whole _year!"_

Harry snapped his head up and shouted aloud.

"What!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting, Mr Potter." Snape said in a calm tone.

"As I was saying before Mr Potter rudely interrupted, you shall be working with the person I have assigned you with for the full year and at the end of the school year, you will be assessed on how well you two have worked together and how good the work you have produced with your assigned partner is."

Everybody in the class once again sighed as no one had expected this. To Harry this was worst start of the school year he'd ever had, to be working with your school rival, in a subject is not what someone would call a long time wish or dream.

"Now, I want you all to sit next to your assigned partner and that is where you shall be sat from now. When you are seated next to your partner, there should be a list on your table and on that will be the things you need to do for your first assignment." Snape said slowly and clearly. "Between yourselves, share out the jobs. I don't care how you do it or if you do it carefully, I just want it done. Do I make myself clear?"

In the room, there was handful of people who answered back saying, "Yes Professor Snape," however most of the Gryffindor students nodded and said nothing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!" shouted Snape. Snape turned around, his cloak sweeping around, as he sat down at his desk.

Everyone shuffled around the room mumbling to themselves.

Harry looked over to Malfoy and realised that he wasn't going to move. He sighed deeply, pushed himself off the wooden stool, and dragged himself towards the table where Malfoy was sitting. The blonde-haired boy was looking in the opposite direction when Harry sat down on the stool next to him – trying to sit as far away as he could from Malfoy. Harry groaned as he saw the instructions on the table, there was a lot of instructions for them to follow. Malfoy, still with his arms crossed, turned his head towards Harry and began glaring at him.

Harry felt the blond-haired boy's eyes on him, he lifted his head up from the list to face him and saw Malfoy's deep blue eyes. Harry's breath caught as he gasped.

"Don't worry Potter; I'll be having a word with Snape after this. I am not working with a tosser like you." Draco sneered.

Harry was still looking at his eyes – admiring the way they looked but as soon as he realised what he was doing, he frowned and felt a tad disgusted.

"Oh don't worry either Malfoy; I didn't want to work with an evil little bastard like you anyway."

The blonde-haired frowned, he had heard that somewhere before, from this morn-

"-And I bet that if you can't persuade Snape to change us, you will go running to your father like always." Harry smirked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Well I bet you would do the same." Draco leaned forwards and snatched the list from the raven-haired boy. "But, oh wait, you don't have a father. He is dead." Draco smirked, he then leant back in his chair, reading the list.

Harry snapped his head to face Draco, his eyes showing hurt. "What did you just say?" breathed Harry heavily.

"You heard what I said Potter." Draco said – being ignorant to Harry's reaction, reading the list of instructions.

"You pathetic little wanker."

Draco glanced around from the list. "Oh get over it." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I won't get over it. I can't believe that you are still using that same insult. You just never grow up do you? You are such a _twat!_" Harry said harshly, yelling the last word.

Draco, caught off guard, was shocked.

"Shut the fuck up Potter. If you don't want me stating the facts that your _parents _are _dead," _he hissed– emphasising the words parents and dead. "Then you should get over them being dead." Draco glared.

"Oh, fuck off Draco." Harry growled, turning to face the front of the class. He was breathing quite heavily.

Draco copied him but he did it in a more dramatic way. He puffed his fringe, which was stuck to his forehead.

_He's a bastard, _thought Draco. _I can't be arsed to deal with him on top of other __**things.**_

Harry thought of nothing and glared blankly to the front of the class. Harry was beginning to get sick of the same insults Malfoy used and the pain they gave the boy. He just wished that it would stop but he knew he was wasting his time, since he knew it wouldn't.

Everybody's heads lifted up with joy when the Hogwarts school bell chimed in the corridors. Snape stood up from behind his desk quickly and shouted, "Class dismissed".

A blur of noise erupted as students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin began to gather up their books and the noise of scraping chairs surrounded the room as students pushed their stools under the tables. Malfoy stood up and turned his body towards Harry to find that he was not there. He quickly whipped his head towards the door and saw the back of Potter's head leaving the room.

"Serves him right." Draco smirked.

Draco began to walk out the door with his fellow classmates when his Italian friend came up from behind him.

"Alright Dray?" smiled Blaise.

"Just fine." Draco smiled back. He was starting to feel much better.

"What about you and Potter, eh? Bad pairing or what!" Blaise turned his head around to see Pansy and Theodore walking towards the pair quite close together. "I mean you and I would be much better," he winked. Draco just grinned as his gang walked out of the dungeons.

Harry had left the dungeon before anyone else and was racing down the corridors with his fist clenched.

_Fucking wanker. One day I will kill him and no one will be able to stop me._

_But then again, Harry, you pushed him to say that._

_Shut up!_

_But you did. You should have not stooped to his level and should have not retaliated._

_I couldn't help it. I hate him. Hate. Hate. Hate HIM!_

_I know you hate him Harry but you need to control this bad temper of yours. You know what will happen one day?_

_No …?_

_You will get your self in some big trouble if you keep letting your anger and temper get the better of you._

Harry pushed his hand through his tangle of black mess he called hair and cursed himself for talking to himself.

_Not only do I have a bad temper, I'm going mad and I am arguing with myself._

Harry chuckled and carried walking down the corridor, which a few moments ago had been empty, but now was filled with chatting students rushing to get to the great hall for lunch. What Harry didn't know was that behind him the students were whispering. When Harry would walk past someone, that person would give a fleeting look at him with wide eyes. Harry was puzzled to why everyone's eyes were locked onto him, and just on him. He looked around him, glancing at everyone as he walked.

Harry swiftly turned his head to look in front of him and then suddenly he tripped over something. He fell to the ground onto his knee, with his hands reached out in front of him. He lifted himself up, moved his glasses on his nose and looked up at whatever he tripped up over. Harry could only see someone dirty black shoes. He moved his eyes to follow this person's body up to their face. Harry glared at the person when he saw that it was no other than the bleached blond Slytherin.

Draco sneered as he walked slowly to stand in front of Harry, with his arms crossed. "Going for a trip, Potter? Don't forget to send me a postcard." Harry gritted his teeth as he stood up. There was always a constant smirk upon Draco's face when Harry was around.

Harry looked around him and there was now less people gawking at them, the corridors barely crowded anymore. He looked back at Draco to find he was still smirking which made a growl escape from the the back of his throat, his forehead creasing at Draco.

"Piss off Malfoy and you can wipe that smirk off your face."

Draco, still smirking, replied, "Oh and what are you going to do if I don't? Bum me? Give me a blow job?" Draco nudged Blaise and laughed – the rest of the Slytherins laughing after him.

Harry opened his mouth in shock and gasped.

Draco's mouth turned up on its side into an evil grin, "Oh yes, I know about you. I think everyone does. How does it feel to be the centre of attention for something like that? Something other than being the chosen one?"

Harry clenched both of his fists at the side of him. _How did everyone know? How did they all find out?_ He flared his nostrils as he tried walked past Draco, bumping his shoulder to move Draco out his path.

Draco turned around and shouted, "Watch your back Potter! Who knows who is going to pop up behind you? Oh wait, you'd like that to happen!" Draco sniggered which lead a chorus of laughter from the Slytherins as well as a breathless Blaise laughing, "Good one, Dray!"

Harry stomped down the hallways, breathing heavily, with his fist still clenched in a ball. He bumped into people in the corridors, not bothered by who he knocked over in the way. He was going to kill Ron! He knew that Ron must have told somebody because Hermione would never do that to him and nobody else knew. He creeped around the wooden doors and peeped into the great hall, everyone was in groups eating lunch, chatting away but when Harry slowly entered the hall, the whole hall snapped their heads to glance in Harry's direction and every conversation hushed except one from the Gryffindor's table. Sharp piercing eyes following him as he walked down the aisle down to where Hermione was sat, frowning, reading the Daily Prophet.

He plonked his body in the space next to Hermione and breathed "Hey..."

Hermione jumped and snapped the newspaper shut and shoved it out of the way. "Oh. Hi, Harry!" she said while biting her bottom lip slightly.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Anything interesting in the daily prophet today?" He reached over to try and grab the paper.

"No!" snapped Hermione as she snatched the paper.

Harry frowned, "Just give me the paper. I can take whatever they have written about me."

"I can't, Harry. You'll get angry." Said Hermione worriedly.

"I won't. I promise Hermione." Harry replied with a soft voice, which seemed to persuade Hermione to hand him the Daily Prophet over.

He snatched it out of her hand and on the front page in big bold writing which stood out to Harry.

**CHOSEN ONE DITCHES GIRL FOR BOYS.**

_According to a very close source, The Golden boy, Harry Potter has a change in heart of sexuality as he recently dumped Miss Ginny Weasley. After many attempts to try and contact Miss Weasley, she agreed to speak to us about this situation. The poor girl spoke to me personally and told me, weeping, about Harry Potter and how he used her._"_He told me he never loved me and was just using me like eye candy. Just to show off to people that he had a girlfriend when all along he liked boys!" __Now Miss Weasley gave us reason to believe that Harry Potter had his eye set on one particular guy but she wouldn't give us a name. _"_I know he would begin to like this guy. He was always obsessing about him, always talking about him. He stalked him last year believing he was planning something but I now know that he used that as an excuse to get away from me."_

Harry slowly read through the whole article and his hands, which were holding the paper, began creasing the paper, his hands gripping tighter.

_Who is this guy? Watch out for more news about the boy-who-loves-BJ's and this person he stalks.  
_**_Rita Skeeter._**

Harry groaned with frustration and he looked at Hermione who was staring at him with curiosity.

"Are you… okay, Harry?"

"Yes… I'm fine." Breathed Harry.

Hermione frowned at Harry as he screwed up the newspaper and dropped it on the floor.

Harry muttered under his breath, "So that's why everyone is staring at me."

"I'm sorry Harry! I don't know who would have mentioned it to that Rita woman about you…" She said diverting her eyes away from him.

Harry sighed, "I already know who did this, as the article mentioned her, and I can't believe she would do this. I didn't think she could stoop this low."

Hermione shifted in her seat "You don't think it was Ginny? I know it says that she visited Rita but don't you think it could have been set up_?" _

_Ginny? Tell something that was not hers to tell? She wouldn't do that especially to Harry, the one person who Hermione knew she loved with her heart._ Hermione shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away.

Harry laughed darkly, "Set up? Oh no, no. She told that Rita bitch about me. About she and I breaking up. No one else knows about this except Ginny, you and Ron… Oh." Harry took a sharp breath.

"Harry, you don't think it was Ronald do you? You know he wouldn't do anything to harm your friendship anymore." Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah you are right. He wouldn't. So this leads back to Ginny. Doing this was pathetic and I thought I meant more to her, for her to do this. Obviously not."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry; I know this won't make you feel any better but I think you should go and talk to Ginny." She nods her head towards the direction of Ginny.

"I guess I should." Before he could stand up, Hermione squeezed his shoulder slightly and looked at him. Harry knew this was her way of saying _go easy on her._

_Go easy on her? She fucking told the whole world I want to bum guys._

Harry pushed himself up from the bench and whipped his leg around. He tugged at his trousers and started to walk in the direction of Ginny Weasley.

_Nice terminology there, Harry._

_Shut up!_

Eyes from every corner of the room following his every step as he got closer and closer to the girl.

_Nice, Harry. Telling yourself to shut up. Oh would you just look at Ginny... whore._

_I am already looking at her! But yes, she is hardly wearing anything!_

Harry looked at the dirty white t-shirt Ginny was wearing. She had left three buttons from the top undone leaving the top of her pushed up cleavage noticeable.

_Good lord. Why is she dressed like that? Doesn't she know she looks like a slut!_

_I bet she is doing it for a reason Harry._

_I bet she is. _

_Don't say anything to her though, none of your business. But it is your business to find out why she told everyone..._

_Told everyone… Right!_

When Harry reached Ginny, she was staring at him with weary eyes but in a flash, her eyes changed to hatred.

Ginny said, "What do you want, Harry?" Her voice filled with spite.

Harry frowned at her with distaste, "What so I want?" He resisted the urge to burst out his anger by slamming his fist down on the table in front of him but instead he put his hands in his trousers pocket. "What I want is to know why you would do this? Why you would do this to me?" His hands still hiding in his pockets.

She looked down at her fingernails as she swiftly flicked her hair behind her with her free hand as she said brusquely, "I don't know what you are on about."

Harry yelled as he places his hands on the table in front of him and leaned over towards her. "Why are you LYING TO ME?" Harry's breathing has slowly become uneven.

Ginny jumped and slowly placed both hands flat on the table. She shifted her body to face Harry, her eyes showing no kindliness or softness for him. "You know why."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe you did this to me." Ginny said, looking up at Harry and biting her bottom lip.

Harry gulped before saying, "I have done nothing, everything I have done, I had you in mind. I didn't want to hurt you but I did and I am sorry for that but that does not give you the right to spread around something that is not yours to tell!"

Ginny gazed at Harry, "I'm sorry but I just want you back. I love you Harry." Both of her hands were off the table and entangled with each other.

Harry scowled and frowned at Ginny, "Love me? If you loved me so much, you would have never have done this." Harry sighed and lifted his hands off the table. "I thought you were different, more special, than the other girls. Clearly I was wrong."

Ginny took her gaze away from Harry and looked down at the wooden table.

"I will never forgive you for this, I thought you were a good person but you are just like all the other people in this school. People who don't give a fuck about another person's feelings." Harry turned to walk away but swiftly looked behind his back. "You might want to consider this new look of yours. You look like a slag and let me tell you, since I am a gay person and all, not a good look." He turned his head back around and smirked as he continued to walk towards the wooden doors of the great hall.

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
